the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Movies
This is a list of all the movies that were covered by Dead Meat in his Kill Count series. Friday The 13th Series * Friday the 13th (1980) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) KILL COUNT * Friday The 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter (1984) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (1986) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan (1989) KILL COUNT * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) KILL COUNT * Jason X (2001) KILL COUNT * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) KILL COUNT * Friday the 13th (2009 Reboot) KILL COUNT * Never Hike Alone (2017) KILL COUNT (Friday the 13th fan film) Scream Series * Scream (1996) KILL COUNT * Scream 2 (1997) KILL COUNT * Scream 3 (2000) KILL COUNT * Scream 4 (2011) KILL COUNT One-off movies July 28, 2017-August 11, 2017 * The Thing (1982) KILL COUNT * Night of the Living Dead (1968) KILL COUNT * Get Out (2017) KILL COUNT Child's Play/Chucky Series * Child's Play (1988) KILL COUNT * Child's Play 2 (1990) KILL COUNT * Child's Play 3 (1991) KILL COUNT * Bride of Chucky (1998) KILL COUNT * Seed of Chucky (2004) KILL COUNT * Curse of Chucky (2013) KILL COUNT * Cult of Chucky (2017) KILL COUNT Stephen King's It (1990) * Stephen King's (1990 Miniseries) (Part 1 of 2) KILL COUNT * Stephen King's (1990 Miniseries) (Part 2 of 2) KILL COUNT October one-off movies * You're Next (2011) KILL COUNT * The Mist (2007) KILL COUNT * Trick 'r Treat (2007) KILL COUNT Alien series * Alien (1979) KILL COUNT * Aliens (1986) KILL COUNT * Alien 3 (1992) KILL COUNT * Alien Resurrection (1997) KILL COUNT Thanksgiving one-off movie (2017) * ThanksKilling (2007) KILL COUNT December one-off movies * Jack Frost (1997) KILL COUNT * Jack Frost: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (2000) KILL COUNT * Black Christmas (1976) KILL COUNT * Black Christmas (2006) KILL COUNT * Krampus (2015) KILL COUNT (Capture Count) * New Year's Evil (1980) KILL COUNT January one-off movies * Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) KILL COUNT * The Thing (2011 prequel) KILL COUNT IT (2017) * IT (2017) [PART 1 of 2 KILL COUNT] * IT (2017) [PART 2 of 2 KILL COUNT] A Nightmare on Elm Street Series * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) KILL COUNT * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) KILL COUNT * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) KILL COUNT * Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) KILL COUNT * Freddy vs Jason (2003) KILL COUNT (Special NIGHTMARE Edition) * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 Remake) KILL COUNT One-off movies February 12, 2018-March 25, 2018 * My Bloody Valentine (1981) KILL COUNT * President's Day (2010) KILL COUNT * The Strangers (2008) KILL COUNT * The Belko Experiment (2016) KILL COUNT Crypt TV * The Look-See (KILL COUNT) & CRYPT TV Collab! * Sunny Family Cult (Crypt TV) KILL COUNT [Season 1 & 2] * The Look-See (Season 2) KILL COUNT * Sunny Family Cult (Crypt TV) KILL COUNT (Season 3) Leprechaun Series * Leprechaun (1993) KILL COUNT * Leprechaun 2 (1994) KILL COUNT * Leprechaun 3 (1995) KILL COUNT * Leprechaun 4: In Space (1996) KILL COUNT * Leprechaun in the Hood (2000) KILL COUNT * Leprechaun: Back 2 Tha' Hood (2003) KILL COUNT * Leprechaun Origins (2014) KILL COUNT Saw Series * Saw (2004) KILL COUNT * Saw II (2005) KILL COUNT * Saw III (2006) KILL COUNT * Saw IV (2007) KILL COUNT * Saw V (2008) KILL COUNT * Saw VI (2009) KILL COUNT * Saw 3D (2010) KILL COUNT * Jigsaw (2017) KILL COUNT The Purge Series * The Purge (2013) KILL COUNT * The Purge: Anarchy (2014) KILL COUNT * The Purge: Election Year (2016) KILL COUNT Jurassic Park Series * Jurassic Park (1993) KILL COUNT * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) KILL COUNT * Jurassic Park III (2001) KILL COUNT * Jurassic World (2015) KILL COUNT One-off movies July 2018 * Uncle Sam (1996) KILL COUNT * Unfriended (2014) KILL COUNT Predator Series * Predator (1987) KILL COUNT * Predator 2 (1990) KILL COUNT * Predators (2010) KILL COUNT One-off movies August 2018 * Cujo (1983) KILL COUNT Halloween Series * Halloween (1978) KILL COUNT * Halloween II (1981) KILL COUNT * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) KILL COUNT * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) KILL COUNT * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) KILL COUNT * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) KILL COUNT * Halloween H20 (1998) KILL COUNT * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) KILL COUNT * Halloween (2007 Rob Zombie Remake) KILL COUNT Evil Dead Series (Upcoming) TBA